The use of ultrasonically actuated surgical instruments has proven to be a safe and effective method of cutting and coagulating tissue in a number of surgical procedures. One procedure which could benefit from the use of ultrasonic surgical instruments is the removal of tissue from the interior lining of certain lumens in the human body. Specifically, the removal of polyps from the interior lining of the colon. Surgical procedures for the removal of polyps are generally referred to as "polypectomys". In performing a polypectomy in the colon, the surgeon normally inserts a scope, such as a colonoscope, which is adapted to allow the surgeon to visually inspect the interior of the colon and to excise tissue, including polyps, where appropriate. Instruments such as colonoscopes may include a lumen to allow the surgeon to guide certain flexible surgical instruments to the treatment site. Such surgical instruments may be used to, for example, selectively remove polyps from the internal lining of the colon.
When removing a polyp from the colon it is preferable to cut the polyp stem as close as possible to the internal lining of the colon without damaging the lining. It is further preferable to stop or minimize any bleeding which may result from the removal of the polyp, in order to minimize the potential for infection or other undesirable consequences. It would, therefore, be advantageous to design an ultrasonic surgical instrument particularly adapted for removing polyps from the internal lining of the colon. It would further be advantageous to design an ultrasonic instrument adapted for removing polyps from the internal lining of the colon without damaging the internal lining. It would also be advantageous to design an ultrasonic instrument adapted for removing polyps from the internal lining of the colon wherein the polyp stem tissue was coagulated as the polyp stem was being cut.